There Is No Safer Place On Earth Like Evil Lair
by IntellectualDweebette
Summary: Roxanne's life is being overrun. She is constantly scared of someone who seems to be taking on the role of stalking her every move. Sending her letters, sending her gifts... She does not feel safe within her own home let alone her own life. She seeks help. And for some reason she finds Megamind is the only one who makes her feel safe... No matter the situation. Maybe she finds more
1. Chapter 1

** It has been a really long time since I have uploaded anything. And to be honest I have missed it all. That is why I wanted to start something new. I can't be gone for too long before I miss anything of this place ^^ I hope you enjoy. (: **

**I do not own Megamind, or anyone mentioned... That's Dreamworks amazing work, I just imagine and write! ^^**

* * *

The sun had vanished hours before, replaced by the shining glory of a full gleaming moon, there was only enough light to capture the outlines of anything close enough, the waters clear and smooth, the slightest breeze not even able to disturb it. Metro City was now in a state of slumber. Not many wandered about, and if they were, it was for good reason. For such a big city, it was peaceful... at times.

Roxanne found her peace in her apartment, away from her job, away from pretty much anything that brought her some form of stress. She did of course enjoy her job, enjoy everything about it, including interesting stories in which could be used and developed using the creativity in which she possessed. It was just the constant stress she received from the ones higher than her.

At this point her mind switched, bringing her back into the reality in which she was fastened into, her deep blue eyes wandered slowly around the darkness of her bedroom, her clothes still remained from the evening before, there was no time for her to change, and no time for her to think, she just made her way straight into her room, and lay on the bed, for four hours now her mind ran on auto and she was lost. Hoping for some kind of kidnapping. If anyone ever found out she was wishing for it she would never have it lived down. But there was good reason behind it. Not only due to the stress, and not only to escape and live an exciting life... Roxanne was terrified. Not only for her safety but for her life.

Someone was stalking her every move, it started off petty, the odd times walking here and there feeling as though someone was following, could that have been proven or was it the trick of the mind. But later on she would receive small gifts at work, no name, no note, nothing, just a small box with a lily head within. The lily being her favorite flower seemed to be slightly coincidental, either that or she hoped it was.

It got worse. It moved to her home now, her own personal space, her life was being taken over. It started with several notes she found. It had been slipped under her door, which meant not only did they know which was hers, but they had been inside, even slipping past Carlos. The note had read; 'We Will Be One.' After that they seemed to be the same, some slightly more in detail. It panicked her to the core, the note was bad, but what made it worse was she could have walked past whoever this was, even shared the lift down with them. She had never felt so vulnerable.

That was where her wish had developed from, to be kidnapped to her would be like being saved, would be like she was taken away from the dangers completely. Roxanne was yearning for it. She could easily call upon Metro Man, but in her eyes, that was not safe, to a point yes, but thinking about it, she always felt that Megamind gave her the safety, could she ever explain deeper into her reasons. No. She was curious herself.

Tonight for her was the last straw, she had broken down a few times on her bed, tears had been streaming down her face, her eyeliner blackening her cheeks, her door had been barricaded from the inside with anything she could find. But for her to get to this point, another note had been pushed through the gap underneath the door. ' We Will Be One.' It had repeated... There seemed to be a forced pause before she read on knowing there was more. But she had managed it. Knowing the worst was written in front of her. 'I Am Coming For You...' She never brought herself to read the rest of it. It pained her to even toss it to the ground, it had been in the hands of someone out of touch with everyone else.

It was closing in on four in the morning. Roxanne must have fallen asleep because she found peace, even if she was feeling hypersensitive to anything around her. But one more so she could hear something, it must have been what had triggered her to wake. It was the door handle, she was sure of it after listening to it for so long. Her heart felt as though it had jumped into her mouth. Roxanne swallowed deeply and he brows screwed together, the fear was plastered across her usually blissful features. Her eyes shut tight and tears flooded once again, her silent sobs creating the atmosphere to change. It was dark, eary, haunting...

The door was now being forced off its hinges. There was a loud clatter. The Door was off. Her ears were wide open, listening closely but wishing it was back to being peace. "Well that's strange" The voice she heard was recognizable. Her eyes widened and she shot off the bed, her hand missing the handle a few times, she grabbed it and opened the door with force, the door bounced back to a close, but Roxanne had already shot through it, her ears were right, Minion stood just inside the doorway, guilt on his face, but the door was the last thing on her mind right now.

Roxanne could not explain her next action to anyone, not even herself, but her arms opened and she collapsed into him, grasping tight. If that mechanical gorilla suit was real, there would be no feeling left in it from the grip she gave.

Minion had no time to react to anything, he heard a crash a bang and a human female come flying into him, his eyes widened at the sight and he froze up. Minion just stared down to her, a spray can in his one hand and a bag with the contents of rope in the other.

Roxanne had been clinging to him for more than an eternity... or so it felt. She hit realism and she pulled back, her eyes down to the ground, she did not blink.

"I... apologize for that."

Roxanne whispered gently, her gaze not shifting from the ground, swallowing harshly she took all her strength to look up, meeting his shocked gaze she gave a slight smile, as if seeking some kind of response, all she got was a strange mumble. After a moment she caught onto what he had said which was 'I was not expecting that. Just give me a moment' Roxanne waited, she sucked down a breath and spoke once more.

"You don't need to use that. I'll come."

Referring to the spray can. Minion looked down towards it and realized why he was here, cocking to the left slightly he gave her a question.

"I don't usually get involved in such things Miss Ritchi. But when are you so..."

Pausing for a moment he shook himself slightly and sighed.

"Well. Why so easy?"

Minion changed his whole question, not really able to form a question from the start. Shaking her head now fighting back tears, she could not tell him the truth, it would shatter her and he would feed it back to Megamind, what a laugh they would have with such a thing. She would seem pathetic and weak, even to the extreme of being over thinking about things.

"I need the amusement."

Roxanne lied to him, she forced a smile and raised a brow. Minion questioned this, his brows furrowed together and he fell silent for a moment and lifted the bag.

"Okay well you do still know I need to use these."

Roxanne nodded and held her wrists out towards him, she might as well make it easier for him, she would get away from here quicker that way.

"I'll do it when we are outside. Its just so I don't have to worry about getting you down the stairs. I would use the lift but..."

Minion paused and waved his hand, the can swaying from side to side as he did this. Roxanne understood and smiled a little more.

"Thank You Minion."

Roxanne said to him, she never understood him, he was really different, even if he was supposed to be on the evil sides of things, he never really looked the part, even with the suit. He always seemed a little too kind, even when he was trying to be evil... Maybe that was part of the reason she started to feel safe. Even now.

Roxanne felt the safest in what felt like months.

Roxanne had been tied up once they were inside the car, the lose fitting ropes bound her legs and her arms enough to do the job, it was more for show than anything, but either way Roxanne could not car if they were stopping her blood. She was away from whatever was waiting for her. The drive was steady, which she seemed even more surprised with, if this was a kidnapping it was most certainly a straightforward and very calm one. Although she could easily blame the time for that one, this was a late one. Or early whichever way it would be shown.

The car had stopped now and Roxanne's attention was towards Minion, she watched as he jumped out of the drivers seat and leaned through a small gap through the window. His brown orbs meeting her blue ones.

"As you have come so willingly, you might have to keep that up a little longer, I think Sir wants this one to turn out well."

Minion told her, waiting for a second to receive the response from her, her head nodded for a moment, understanding was clear on her face. Minion opened the door and took her, slinging her gently over his right shoulder. Roxanne closed her eyes, maybe this was a moment to have a quick nap, she was comfortable at least.

Roxanne felt her position change, she was now seated upright, her arms and legs secured to the chair, still lose but less movement could be achieved. Her head still lopped downwards, and her eyes remained closed. All she could do was use her ears until the time was right.

"Are you ready Sir?"

Minion questioned Megamind. Seemingly picking up that he was quite, Megamind pulled a face and spun himself around in the chair, now he was facing the fish.

"There is a slight... Glitch, I would say yes. But There is no way I can embarrass myself with this one."

Megamind explained to a point what the problem was, not in great detail but Minion interpreted what he was saying to him. Minion glanced back towards Roxanne who was still, 'out cold' he knew she could hear everything that was being said, this would have been such a waste of time if she had to be sent back... So he pushed the issue further.

"And Miss Ritchi? She would be very angry if this was a waste of her time."

Megamind frowned at the words, his head cocking automatically for a moment, his brilliant green eyes locked onto the brown orbs, he took in a breath as if his mind was certainly running on a higher frequency than the fish.

"Minion. She will be non the wiser, she is out, it would be as though she had been in a dream. When I have fixed it then we can bring her back, the next time I will be sure of it... Take her home."

Before Minion could say anything more, Roxanne's eyes shot open, her breath caught short in her throat, and panic rose, shaking her head she called out, almost without thinking.

"No... Please don't... Please don't take me back..."

Roxanne caught her words before she went on, reveiling anything else, her blue eyes shot back and forth between both Megamind and Minion, before they settled on Megamind. He had turned towards her, his look was hard to explain, but there was something about it.

"How long has she been awake?"

Megamind had leaned in towards Minion to ask the question. Waiting for the response he kept his position so close to the fish, Minion raised his brows and shook his head towards him, shrugging those chunky shoulders. Megamind nodded his head knowing the response he had been given.

Megamind had now changed his focus, it was towards the female reporter in the chair. There was no way he could read her, not really coming into contact with anyone, it was alien to him. Which was clearer than ever. Stepping forwards now he closed the gap between Roxanne and himself, his eyes not moving away from her, she was now looking towards the ground, not moving, just breathing slowly.

"Roxanne, do I sense a slight sign of fear in you?"

Megamind let the question lift and linger in the air, Roxanne caught it straight away of course but she left the answer in the back of her mind, she let her head sink lower, she could feel the tears gathering, they were getting stronger, and it was beginning to get harder to keep them from falling.

It was contained for maybe another second or so before she just gave up, the tears flooded from her, already soaking her clothing. The eyeliner followed, the trail from before, darkening it more, the black tears streamed into silence. Megamind shifted where he stood, trying to gauge the situation. And panic overloaded him. Roxanne was crying. His brows rose and he glanced towards Minion who was shrugging once more, before they both turned and looked back towards the female.

The silence continued for a few moments longer. Then Megamind felt the awkwardness crushing him, to break that he spoke out.

"Roxanne? Is the fear really that intense?"

Megamind's question was still of course linked to himself, but she let it slip and she looked up, her hair sticking to her face, the black tear lines symmetrical on both sides of her face. Taking in a breath she shook her head, the panic was clear in her eyes, that was one thing Megamind was able to pick up.

"Roxanne?"

Roxanne watched him for a moment, she looked as though she was giving up, she sucked down a breath and bit her lip for a moment before she spoke.

"Help Me!?"

Roxanne never thought she would ask of help from Megamind. But desperation was high. She was scared and she knew she would not cope on her own...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slight delay. I'm going to try and be a little quicker getting these up for you (: I hope you enjoy. **

**And sorry I tend to have a habit of leaving you on cliff hangers. Tends to give me something more to think about xD**

**I do not own Megamind, or anyone mentioned... That's Dreamworks amazing work, I just imagine and write! ^^**

* * *

Megamind's brow raised to the point of questioning her. Tilting his head slightly he took in an extra breath, did his ears deceive him, was Roxanne asking him for his help? Surely if she was needing any sort of help she would be running off to her boyfriend in tights... right? Leaving her words drifting in the void he stepped back and lined himself next to Minion, who did not seem to look as surprised as Megamind, maybe that was from the 'welcome' he received from her. Megamind broke his graze from the reporter and turned to Minion. A moments more silence and he spoke.

"Is this a game? If it is then its not fair because I don't understand it..."

Megamind questioned the fish, his tone was low enough for only Minion to catch it, as that was where it was directed, it was of course a childish one at that, and more clear as to the fact that Megamind's social span did not really widen that far. Minion looked towards him now, even in his eyes Megamind could see the seriousness, even before the words of the fish filled his ears.

"Sir... I think she is being genuine. There is no doubt about it. And if it turned out to be a game, she would not be the person to pull this, you know how out of character she seems."

Megamind nodded, agreeing to what the fish was pointing out to him, Roxanne was different, usually she was all into the kidnapping scenario, even to how repetitive it turned out to be. She was always going to be his favorite, although she was the only, and maybe that was an advantage, he had gained experience from her, and he had even gained knowledge on her for who she is. But this, this was completely different, the scenario was flipping upside down and into something else completely.

Megamind's thought pattern seemed to be taking a role of its own and before he knew it an awkward silence had once again taken over, breaking it he stepped forwards and cleared his throat. This was where he was to push to issue, which of course Roxanne was needing him to. His gloved hand rose and his thumb trailed slowly up and down his goatee, his brilliant green eyes found hers, she was staring at him, fear plastered across her face, it was easier for him to read now he knew that she was in fact serious.

"Help you how exactly?"

The question he chose for her to answer was appropriate for him to find out more, but not near as appropriate as to ask why she was asking for his help, maybe the thought of her shoving it to the side and using something else to sway from the answer. But why should it bother him what the reason was, she was asking the villain. It was possible he was doing something right. Or was it wrong?

Roxanne was looking back down, her eyes trailing across the floor, she at least thought she would feel ashamed for feeling this way, for even breaking down like she did in front of these two, but most of all, asking for help. In any situation her personality never stretched that far, even with her closest of friends asking for help would be the last thing she would do, if the situation she was in was dire enough for needing the request. But this was entirely different.

"I really don't know how to explain. Where to start. Or even what to say to you."

Roxanne's voice started low, but enough for her voice to carry to the two listening, or so she hoped anyway. Realizing this fact she let her voice continue a little louder, still the awkward tone applied to her voice as it had been since she had asked him.

"I know there is no way you could care about me, no way that you would need to help me, in fact this would probably give you a kick. Give you something to laugh about..."

Roxanne went silent for a moment and Megamind could feel the anger flaring up inside him, how could she say such a thing, he might have been the master of evil but to laugh at someone, to not care about her. She had made such a mistake in thinking that, if he did not want to hear any of it he would have ignored her request, he would not have even spent his time listening to her... She would have known then he didn't care.

And then she continued, this time she looked up towards him, those brilliant eyes somehow melting her into a state of calm.

"I've been receiving letters. Not the normal letters you send out to a pen pal. They are letters of deep meaning... not to me, to whoever it is sending them, from what I have read they seem to have some sort of obsession with me. I've even received gifts. A lily head, my favorite flower, that means this person has really done their research on me. I know it does not sound like much but the letters have been getting more deep, more personal, and its scaring me... It means they have been in my building. They have been outside my door. They know exactly where I live. For all I know I could see them everyday, I could even speak to them..."

Roxanne's voice was getting more tense, she was speaking quicker, and her tone was rising, her eyes were frantically moving from Minion to Megamind, eventually resting up Megamind who was signaling for her to calm down and stop talking. Not because he was sick of hearing her, but because he had heard enough to understand, he wanted her to calm down because from what she was telling him, she had been in this state for a very long time now.

Megamind had not expected something like this to have been bothering her, yes he could understand why someone would have an obsession with her, but for them to take it this far, it was something to be scared of.

"Minion. Untie Miss Ritchi"

Minion glanced to the other for a second and then set to work on the instructions he had been handed, taking the rope away completely Roxanne was able to relax into the chair, subconsciously she rubbed her wrists. Waiting on Megamind, she could not read him, usually she could read his future with how quick he could switch, but now, there was nothing, she could have been worried if it was not for his eyes.

"Roxanne? Did you keep any of the letters? The flower heads? Anything linked?"

Megamind's questions shot quick fire and Roxanne had to quickly calculate the answers, which was simple enough gaining they were all linked. She nodded her head as a quicker response to words then let them follow.

"I only kept them just in case it got worse and I need the police."

Megamind shook his head.

"No need for them."

He told her referring to the police, her ears were open now, she was curious what was going on in that mind of his, but then would she want to know, or even understand him. What was she thinking of course she would.

"Brain bots!"

His voice boomed and instantly a mass of bots were awaiting their orders, all seemingly as eager as the next, Megamind let his eyes wander to each of them, his face was serious, Roxanne could finally read something from him.

"I want you to collect it all, letters, flowers, if there is anything else you think to be relevant bring it to me, do not miss a thing."

The brain bots made a few noises, as if agreeing or even accepting. Then they followed one by one out of sight, their task had been set and nothing would sway them from that track. Megamind returned his attention to Roxanne, his face seemed softer than it had done, in all the time she had known him, this was a strange look, it was nice, and it suited him, he looked handsome?

"Roxanne, you have a false belief in me, and of course from all of what you have known me by I can understand why. This is now my time to prove to you I am willing to help you in any way you need. Not only that but I do care, I care for your safety, I care for you comfort, even if it is being tied to a chair... But also I care about you... may be surprising but even in this black heart of mine, I have found a space to care for you... And right now... you are more than a kidnapee. You are a priority."

Without waiting for a response from Roxanne he turned towards the now returned brain bots, all of them loaded with something, it was in record time too, which was even more essential. He walked away from the fish and the reporter, the brain bots following him, their collection still held between them, Megamind pressed a dark blue button and a table with blueprints and other prints appeared, ignoring their importance Megamind discarded them making room now for the new contents in which he would concentrate on.

Roxanne could not begin to imagine what she was feeling, nor could she believe what Megamind had just said to her, she knew that look that had resided on his face was new, but every word she had been given was even more so. It made her feel safer than she had done in such a long time. Maybe this was the best thing to have done.

Roxanne shifted in the seat provided for her, her eyes found Minion who was standing just behind her, his eyes were concentrating on Megamind until he seemed to realize she was looking his way.

"Miss Ritchi?"

Roxanne shook her head for a moment and sighed. She felt like she was in the dark, and the only light was from Megamind, but he had not told her anything, maybe Minion could give her a little insight, maybe something just to help, it was all happening so rapid, it was good of course.

"I just... well, this is all... well going better than I had hoped, but I don't understand, what is happening, what do I do?"

Minion could see what she was getting at and in truth he too felt like he was in the dark, maybe not as much as Roxanne because Minion at least knew the blue being. Minion was in more of a position to get answers from him, than if Roxanne were to ask, unless that was just how he saw it.

"For now I assume you wait. I am not entirely sure as to what he is up to, but I do know he is not going to stop."

Roxanne looked towards Megamind as did Minion, the brain bots were all congregated around him, a sound could be heard from one or two of them after a command had been placed by Megamind, and of course they followed through with it, giving him what he needed. And the two waited in silence, it felt like hours to Roxanne before Megamind made his way back over to them, her uncomfortable positioning on the chair had took its toll and to move herself to sit properly felt like heaven.

Megamind had realized himself that everything he had set out to do had been kept to himself, so he was to share his mind.

"Roxanne could you come with me?"

Roxanne nodded her head and stood to her feet, stretching silently as she did so, Megamind shifted once more and made his way back to the table, Roxanne followed behind him, shortly followed by Minion. Megamind tapped the letters which were all placed out accordingly, he had been organizing, who would have known he that efficient, looking closely at his work, he had placed them in seriousness, starting from when the first letter came, it was just her name, thinking about it now, letters would have been a little bit of a stretch, but what could you call words on a piece of paper, that aside each letter showed how serious they were getting, from the start to the finish... but she noticed something else. A new letter at that very end... 'You Were Not Home. You Are Never Out This Late. I Came To See You. This Was The Night!' Roxanne hit panic as she finished the last word, it looked fresh, the paper was crisp and the ink was new, her eyes widened and before Megamind could start his explanation she questioned him...

"This note, my door... it means he was here tonight, but was my door..."

Minion stepped in quickly getting to the point before she needed to.

"Closed and fixed. No way he could have been inside."

Roxanne felt slight relief but she found panic in the thoughts running through her mind now, her head shook and it seemed the rest of her did, Megamind set to work seeing it in her eyes.

"Roxanne, there is no need for it, luckily I chose a night like this. But do not think about that, if you had of been at home..."

At this he pause and turned to the table.

"Now as you can see... all in an order, from the start, you can tell with each one the desperation. But also you can tell they are not careful."

The confusion crossed over Roxanne, a questioning look appeared on her face so she took it to words.

"I don't understand..."

Stopping mid sentance she tilted her head and it hit her.

"The handwriting, the ink... and the paper."

Megamind knew instantly she was beginning to curve onto the same level he was on, so he continued.

"Exactly, if there was the chance of someone being caught they would have covered it up, maybe using printouts, magazines, newspaper clippings, even if that is usually linked with a kidnapping... but either way you look at it this person needs the ink, and the paper. This means..."

Roxanne cut him short.

"They are buying it, and the flowers too."

Megamind nodded his head, as simple and as... well stupid as it sounds yes, to a point, the flowers were not brought they were taken fresh. Not buy-able fresh but pick-able fresh.

"So by simply finding the nearest sources then there is a possibility of finding our guy?"

Megamind nodded his head. Sighing slightly he replied.

"At least I can rely on you following what I am getting at. Just a few problems."

Megamind added quickly before making the point clear.

"This person seems to be true. Deep. And well as it was said, obsessed. This person might do anything they can to carry on with their plans, whatever they may be... Roxanne this might be starting off petty, everything might sound easy, but this is the hard part. I want to know you are ready for anything. I want to know that you... well... Can you trust me?"

Roxanne did not even need to think before she spoke. If she asked him for help, if she felt safe, then maybe she did trust him.

"I trust you. Now where do we start?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm starting to really get into this one, my ideas are making their way forward. ^^ Hopefully you can continue to enjoy (: **

**I do not own Megamind, or anyone mentioned... That's Dreamworks amazing work, I just imagine and write! ^^**

* * *

The three of them sat for hours, gathering together enough knowledge on what they were to go about doing, mostly Megamind filled the two with the plan, telling the two of them what there place would be. Roxanne of course questioning a few things the blue being told her, which he accepted and responded to her. Minion had already done the quick task of finding out which store held what they were looking for, and to Roxanne fear it was not far from her home. But that main point figured out Megamind had pieced together the rest of the plan.

They were all to go there, Minion's task was to first drop them off, he was to continue seated in the car, out of sight and invisible, which obviously makes the keeping out of sight easier. If there target were to be found then he was to follow them, it sounded simple but anything could go wrong from now til the point of actually being there. Even harder was finding out who it was in a mixture of people. It was more to watch and wait for reactions off different people.

Roxanne had been given a disguise generator watch, which Megamind had told her there was already a male form in which she was to be disguised as imprinted on there, Megamind would wear one too and his role was to disguise himself as Roxanne. Already telling her this she had allowed him to take a scan of her, luckily she was not wearing her night clothes.

"I have a question. Just a quick one. If you are disguising yourself as me... then would it not make sense for the actual me to go in with you disguised as some random guy?"

Roxanne tilted her head at him, awaiting a response, she was curious, it seemed to be a more logical thought, she was already her, would it not make it more simple instead of complicating everything.

Megamind fiddled with his watch and looked towards the one she was holding, he knew that she would be asking that question so of course he already had the answer waiting for her.

"Well, that watch you have is a copy, a tester, I wanted a spare and to test it out I thought this the chance, I of course know it will work... But that is the simple side to the reasoning... I told you anything could happen, it could be unexpected but if this person were to try and harm you, even go as far as to kidnap, which I doubt I am just coming up with the more harsher of possibilities... but if anything were to happen, it would not be you it was happening to. It would be me... that way I am keeping you safe, which is a priority at the moment, so if I am to involve you I will be keeping it safer from all angles."

She found herself slightly touched by what he told her, she knew she was safe anyway, but for him to think about everything, just to keep her safe, it made her feel even more so from the thought of it, maybe that's why she did, she had always known he would not intentionally hurt her not even if it were to be emotionally.

"Thank you"

Her words were soft and meaningful. Megamind nodded his head towards her letting her know he heard and took in what she said, but his mind had already started shifting and he looked towards Minion who was still attached to the computer in which he had been researching this store.

"How long do we have until opening?"

Minion kept silent for a moment as if not expecting the question, therefore not knowing anything about the times. Upon finding it he smiled and looked towards Megamind.

"Well sir, the store will open at one pm. Given it is a Sunday. It will be open until five pm."

Megamind let his thoughts run on for a moment.

"And what time are we at now?"

Roxanne reacted at this question even knowing full well it was aimed towards Minion.

"It was nearly four the last time I noticed, that was just before I came here. We must be at least in earlier morning now."

Minion finished off her own words and filled it in with the time.

"It is seven sixteen"

Roxanne raised her brows, they most certainly got through those hours, they just seemed to have rushed by them all.

"I think it best we all rest for now. We shall be needing the extra alert which tiredness can take away from us."

Roxanne chuckled slightly at his little explanation on sleep, she nodded her head and smiled softly.

"Sorry yes, you are right, we should all get some sleep. We need to be sharp and on our guard."

She knew she was getting tired, she was losing the seriousness to it, not exactly seeing it as a joke but she was covering up how nervous she was. Megamind agreed with her words, even if they were in agreement to his own, but being slightly tired himself he let it slide.

"Minion I would like us all to be there by two at the very latest. I'm going to take Roxanne to her room for the night."

Minion yawned and shut the computer down.

"Of course sir."

That was all he needed to respond, Megamind started to walk off already, signaling to Roxanne to follow him, she noticed this and of course followed him. There were not many doors she had seen around his lair, so to think that there were more rooms was in fact interesting to her, and of course she would find out more. Megamind headed for a door behind a large curtain, unlocking it first he waited for the reporter before he opened it up completely, stepping through he held it for a moment until he knew Roxanne was in range to catch it before it closed. The scenery had changed now, from a dark and damp smelling warehouse type building to a corridor, it was warmer than the lair, and looked fresher, it still looked the part, but it was more cosy, especially with the lights along the walls.

Both continued walking, silence lingered between them, but at least this time it was a comfortable one, the awkwardness had shifted and they could easily walk in comfort. Opening another door they both stepped through after the other, now there were doors, simple doors, which would lead to different, and maybe interesting places.

Megamind stopped outside the one placing his hand on the handle he twisted it and pushed gently at the door, it opened with ease and he walked in switching the light on as he entered. The light was bright and warm, Roxanne stepped in and glanced around.

"Is this your room?"

Megamind nodded his head his eyes wandering around in wander too.

"Yes, I don't really use it that often, I'm either too busy or I drop where I work... this is the only place in Metrosity that I don't really go..."

Megamind fell silent for a moment just glancing around at what seemed to be a collection of things, maybe memories, and there a bed located in the middle, it was a queen size, neatly made too. Roxanne left him to think before she lifted the silence with her voice.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying in here?"

Megamind shook his head and waved his hand his eyes closing for second before he told her.

"Like I said. I don't use it, I don't really see it as my room, I see it more as a room of things I don't really need anymore. All old reminders."

Megamind told her making his way back for the door.

"I will be in the lair if you need me. The watch is built in with a communicator, to activate it press the button in at the side, I will keep mine on me. If I am asleep come find me. If not I'll come to you... Just so you don't feel alone down here I will send down some brain bots to at least make you comfortable."

Leaving that with her he stepped through the door and shut it behind him, Roxanne was left on her own, the light still remained on and the warmth of the room really did comfort her enough, but still she was alone. Stepping forwards she seated herself on the edge of the bed, using the tips of her shoes to push the other shoe off, both of her shoes now dropped to the floor and she lay back, her head seemed like miles away from the pillows but the mattress itself canceled that all out, she was comfortable as it was.

But now she was alone she knew her mind would take over, without a distraction the fear would build back within her, she knew she was safe. And that was the main thing to keep her sane.

Not moving for ten minutes she decided it was best to get some sleep. Pushing herself up she made her way over to the door and switched the light off, there was no window so no moonlight could light up the dark, it was thick darkness she had to fight through to get back to the bed. Upon reaching it she climbed to the pillows and dove underneath the covers, the once neat bed was now a mess, but it was a mess of comfort. And with that she drifted straight away...

Roxanne felt like her eyes were glued together. She felt as though she had lost all her senses completely, aside from touch, she could feel something grabbing her arm, as if nails were now digging into her soft skin and peeling it off, the pain stung and she screamed out silence, what was happening... Ripping her eyes open she could see a pair of red luminous eyes looking down at her, a glimmering object came to her attention and she looked towards it. A knife. The knife was nearing her, it was slowly being lowered and she was restrained, she could not move her body and she could not scream, all she could do was lie there and wait for what was coming. And what made it worse was she could now see.

She could feel the cold of the blade touch her, she flinched and before anything else happened the scenery had changed. Her eyes had opened and everything seemed normal, her body was back to being able to function properly and it hit her... She had been dreaming. Although dreaming was too kind a word for it.

It had scared her, and disorientated her, for a few moments she had to wait until she could remember where she was and what she was doing her, but the next thing that she needed was something other than the brain bots gently humming outside her door.

Taking the watch from off the side she pressed in the button in which she had been directed with, she waited a moment and thought that maybe he did fall to sleep. Then his voice filled the darkness.

"Yes?"

It was a small word but it calmed her down.

"I need you!"

Megamind could tell in her voice that there was something wrong, even if he was still waking up he could tell that much, her voice was low, slightly fearful. Megamind had never been one to tell the difference in peoples voices, but with Roxanne he always knew if anything had changed.

"I will be there shortly."

It was in no time before Megamind stepped into the room she was in, he wandered into the darkness and Roxanne spoke up before he could do anything.

"Leave the light..."

Megamind listened to instruction but stayed within the doorway, she could see his outline from the light outside the room, he was still as if waiting for her to speak. Seemingly waiting long enough he rose the first words.

"What do you need?"

He questioned, Roxanne felt slightly awkward now, but she shifted over and tapped the side of the bed, even if it was dark, the light still poured towards her and lit up so much, he could at least see movement.

"I know I've asked for too much already, but please. I can't sleep alone. It's all too much for me."

Megamind said nothing to her, and she panicked when he made no movement. Her heart started racing for a split second before he stepped in and closed the door. The darkness now took over, she could not even see his outline until she felt the bed dip slightly with his weight, moving herself up a little bit more she waited until she knew he was in... She scooted down and shifted herself towards him, this was not part of her side of words but she needed the closeness, she needed the comfort from him... everything else aside, she melted into his warmth, her arm resting across his chest, her head leaning just against the side of his shoulder. Her eyes shut.

Megamind just lay still, for anybody to give this kind of contact was new for him, even if it was just her arm resting on him, even the feel of her breath upon his shoulder, it was all new but he was still, he felt in an awkward position but for her to be comfortable and for her to be safe he was to put up with it... Not that it was anything to complain about, this was the first time he had ever been close to anyone, and for it to be Roxanne made it that much better...


End file.
